Anima: A New Beginning
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: What if Senri and Cooro had a child? Together?  Warning: Yaoi Pairing
1. A new member to the group

+Anima: A New Beginning

Chapter One: A new member to the group

"So you came all this way just visit us?" a sliver hair man asked as he stared at a black hair man that was smiling at him and a gray hair man that said nothing.

"There is also another reason why we came to visit." The black hair man said as he smiled more.

"And what would that be?" The sliver hair man asked as he looked to the black hair man suspiciously.

"Well, you see, around five years ago, Senri and I-" the black hair man started but was interrupted by a loud shirk that sounded like a woman.

"Cooro! Senri! Whose is this little cutie?" a light brown hair woman asked as she looked at a little black hair girl that looked like she was around five years of age.

"Oh! Coori! I thought we told to play outside!" The black hair man said as he ran to the little girl that he called Coori.

"It got boring when this lady came walking by and screamed." Coori said as she pointed to the light brown hair woman.

"Oh, don't call me that dear. My name's Nana, but you can call me Aunt Nana." The woman named Nana said as she smiled towards the little girl. "So who are her parents?"

The black hair man and the gray hair man both pointed to one another. Nana was confused by this as she looks between the two.

"Come on, guys! She only needs one dad! So, where is her mother? She'll clear this up for me." Nana said.

The two men both pointed towards the black hair one. This made Nana even more confused, along with the silver hair man.

"That's my mommy! His name is Cooro!" Coori piped up as she pointed the black hair man. She then pointed to the gray hair man and said, "And that's my daddy! His name is Senri!"

Both the silver hair man and Nana looked towards the two men that Coori called her parents with a look of shocked on their faces.

"Why don't explain things while Senri plays with Coori outside? Right, Husky, Nana?" Cooro suggested as Senri picked up Coori and walked out of the house.


	2. Everything is explained

Chapter Two: Everything is explained

As Cooro was busy try to explain why Coori called him and Senri her parents while Coori and Senri were busy playing knights and dragons. Senri was playing the Dragon while Coori was the brave knight that had to slay him.

As Senri was busy making dragon's roars, Coori held a stick in one of her hands and a broken wheel barrel wheel as a shield in the other while she wore an empty bucket on top of her head that would repeatedly fall over her eyes no matter how many times she would push it back to its original place on top of her head.

"I, Lady Coori of the brave knights, shall slay this fearsome dragon as my honor as a knight!" Coori exclaimed as she held her stick sword high in the air as her bucket helmet fell over her eyes once more.

"Roar." Was all Senri said as he stood on all fours while Coori was busy putting her helmet back in place.

As Coori was ready to charge at the "dragon", a loud scream could be heard from inside the house of Nana and Husky that made Coori stopped mid charge causing the helmet to fall over her eyes again. Senri looked towards the house as both Nana and Husky ran out of the door and onto the porch followed by Cooro.

"Senri is it true?" They both exclaimed as they looked at Senri with a look of shock on their faces.

Senri merely nodded their heads while Coori took of her helmet. She looked towards Nana and Husky with curiosity.

"Aunt Husky, Uncle Nana, what's wrong?" Coori asked innocently.

Nana looked towards with a horrific look on her face while Husky glared at her.

"I'm a boy." Husky said in a low growl which got him a glare from Senri.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Husky, Uncle Nana." Coori said sadly.

"I am a girl like you, Coori." Nana scolded.

"So are you a grandpa?" Coori asked in an innocent voice.

Nana simply glared at Coori while Coori merely stared back at her with a blank expression.

"Are you a grandma then?" Coori asked after a few moments of silence.

"Why you-?" Nana exclaimed as she tried to attack Coori but was held back by Husky and Cooro.

Senri quickly picked up Coori in his arms and glared at Nana while Coori looked at everyone with an innocent and clueless look upon her face.


End file.
